


Right, What Now?

by Medie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like this, they're all mad as mad can be, there are occasional tentacles, body swaps, and most of them—Jack included—will try to shag you six ways from Sunday. Seven if you're lively enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right, What Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roblingt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/gifts).



"Right," John says, looking at Gwen, "Best say that again, I think I suffered a bit of brain death for just a moment."

Gwen grins, nodding. "They'll do that to you." She turns back to the computer, scrolling up to the top of the screen. "No, forget it, that'll just make things worse." Shutting the works of it down, she gets up and grabs him by the arm.

She's stronger than she looks, yanking him right out of his chair. "It's like this, they're all mad as mad can be, there are occasional tentacles, body swaps, and most of them—Jack included—will try to shag you six ways from Sunday. Seven if you're lively enough." The look she shoots him says, yes, she suspects that he is.

John's only slightly embarrassed by the fact he stiffens up just a bit. A bit being a lot.

"So, all mad, tentacles, body swapping, and sex," John nods. "And that's just Harkness?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Gwen nods. "How's that strike you?"

He scratches the back of his neck, stumbling along after her. "Like Sherlock may never leave."

"And you?" Gwen tucks an arm through his, slowing their pace somewhat. "How about you?"

"To be honest," John grins, "I'm still not sure how I got here."

"That's to be expected," Jack drawls, helping himself to John's other arm. "Part of our charm."

"Something in the beer, was it?" John asks.

"Tea," Jack corrects. "I'd never ruin a good pint." His smile's a little filthy—no, nothing little about it and doesn't _that_ make John blush—as he adds, "Well, not with _sedatives_ anyway."

Gwen coughs. "Right, this'd be the mad part, then."

"No, it isn't," John says. He's not quite that easily fooled. Flatmate to Sherlock Holmes after all.

"No, that's true," Jack agrees. "The Doctor hasn't shown up yet. When the Doctor shows up, _then_ that's the mad part."

"Well, depends on which one," Gwen points out.

"Which doctor?" John looks from one to the other and, yes, they're having a grand time with him now, but, just the same, somehow he thinks they're telling the complete and honest truth.

If not for the fact Sherlock will think this better than Christmas, he might consider running.

"Technically, they're all the same, just with different faces, personalities, fashion sense..." Jack shrugs. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I won't."

"No," Gwen laughs, "but you'll do a good job faking."


End file.
